Bryant Carver
Name: Bryant Carver Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Boxing, writing poetry Appearance: At 5'7" and 145 lbs., Bryant isn't one of the bigger male students on campus, but he's packing the kind of muscle indicative of his hobby. Much of his appearance is the product of said hobby, in fact. His nose is crooked, having been broken and not reset properly early in his boxing career. He keeps his dark brown hair cut short in a fade, citing that it's less of a pain than having to braid his hair every time he enters the ring. His skin is a fairly light brown for an African-American, while his eyes are a darker shade of brown. His nose is broad and flat, crookedness notwithstanding. At the time of the abduction, he was wearing a solid white t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and light brown hiking shoes. Biography: Bryant comes from a home broken not by family issues, but by the government. While Bryant's father had completed his terms of military service long before he was born, Nelson Carver was drafted to fulfill another term when he was about five. Unfortunately, Nelson was killed in combat, and Bryant, an only child, and his mother were left to pick up the pieces. With his father's death, Bryant's only role model was his uncle Ronnie, a career factory worker who helped Bryant's mother with bills (she did what she could as a housemaid) and watching her son. What Ronnie imparted onto his nephew was a miserable view of the world. Ronnie made no attempt to hide his opinion from the boy that his father was only drafted because he was black, and there was no way in hell his brother would've been drafted if he'd been white. Truth or not, Bryant had no one around to tell him different, and he began to take this to heart. This was compounded by the treatment Bryant received at school, finding himself treated poorly by students raised to believe he was of an inferior race. Bryant became bitterly racist and untrustworthy of Caucasians, and was involved in more than one conflict with other students. His mother tried to counteract this attitude as the boy grew older, but she simply wasn't around enough to guide him, while Ronnie's attitude managed to prevail by virtue of him babysitting Bryant most of the time. When he was 13, his uncle, seeing a load of energy and emotion in the boy and figuring he needed an outlet, enrolled the boy in the boxing academy of coach he was friends with from his factory. Bryant took to the activity with gusto, and made a mark; while he wasn't proving to be the most technically skilled or fastest of the child boxers, Bryant was certainly the most aggressive. He took to sparring without flinching, and seemed ready to fight even before he'd been there six months. In truth, Bryant relished sparring with and fighting Caucasian partners; it seemed all the bitterness that he'd been harboring had found a place to go. Even the all the roadwork he had to do didn't bother him; running gave him time to think about the next sparring match. Bryant had more than once almost been kicked out for being too violent. Bryant's freshman year of high school saw his mother obtaining work for a richer family that paid her enough that she could work less, and she began spending more time with her son. She tried her hardest to make up for lost time, and while she's made some progress, Bryant still holds equal parts contempt and anger at his Caucasian peers. He has had the benefit of a counselor who tried to get him working with a more creative outlet, and soon he discovered writing poetry. He proved to have a sort of talent with it that surprised even him, and not all of his poems were about the lot in life he was given. With this, he's managed to pull some A's in his English-based courses, though his other grades are average to below-average. Advantages: His boxing training gives him in edge in fighting the other students if it comes to a hand-to-hand confrontation. He also has good endurance, as he's spent plenty of time doing roadwork as per his boxing training. Disadvantages: Bryant is horribly distrustful of people, especially Caucasians. He can be vocal about his prejudices, and this definitely hasn't made him friends in the past, and won't in the future. He also has a relatively short fuse. Designated Number: Male Student #24 ---- Designated Weapon: Shovel Conclusion: M24 may be strong, but that won't save him from being an early target. He may as well start digging his own grave now. The above biography is as written by Outfoxd. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Michael Sekoler, Benjamin Latimer, Kami Steele '''Killed by: 'Sophie Mason 'Collected Weapons: '''Shovel (assigned weapon, Nightstick (from Michael Sekoler), Double-Barreled Shotgun (from Michael Sekoler), Colt 1911 (from Kami Steele) '''Allies: 'Sean Tucker, Juliet Watanabe, Marilyn Williams 'Enemies: 'Karl Chalmers '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Bryant's middle name is revealed to be Demetrius in a flashback in the thread Show Them What the Backs of Our Hands are For. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bryant, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Vitriol *Bitters Program V1: *Infighting *Strange Fruit *Get Ready to Fly *My Own Summer (Shove It) *Standing Eight *Nice Morning For a Shootout *Split Decision *Deception *Trauma *Absolution *Don't Be Just An Observer *Show Them What the Backs of Our Hands are For *Naptime *We Shall Be Together in Paradise *Native Son Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bryant. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! It was a fun ride, kid, and I'm gonna miss ya. -Outfoxd Bryant Carver was my favorite character of the Program. I enjoyed reading his entire journey, ever since I first read and critiqued the character, near the beginning of the game. I was glad to have an opportunity for one of my character's to interact with him, starting in "Show Them What the Backs of Our Hands are For," as I found Outfoxd to be an excellent RP partner as well. It's disappointing not to see Bryant Carver make it to end game, as he was my top choice for winning the game. After reading Bryant, I'll make sure to follow Outfoxd's other characters closely in SOTF-TV. - Keaka Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program